


Puppies Are the Greateset Wingmen

by Voidfish



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidfish/pseuds/Voidfish
Summary: “Alright, I got a question,” Magnus says, and he refuses to look in Taako’s eye for some reason. “Do you like anyone in the crew?” The question catches Taako off guard. Magnus sees the confusion in his eyes, and adds, “Ya know, like like.”____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________IPRE Taagnus fluff





	Puppies Are the Greateset Wingmen

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from @taz-quotes on tumblr. I don't write Taagnus normally, but I'm a sucker for fluff, and it was a lot of fun.  
> Warning: this was written and posted in one sitting while I was sleep-deprived so I apologize for gramatical errors.

Taako knew he fucked up on cycle 67.

***

When the adventure on the Starblaster had begun he had been wary of his crewmates. Trust was something difficult, something that he had unlearned at a young age. The only person that he could possibly lean on was Lup. He tried to shut the others out-it was only a year long journey.

Until it wasn’t, and suddenly he was stuck with this people for who-knows-how-long. And suddenly, they became his family.

He learned more about his crewmates, shared stories with all of them, and secrets with a few of them-namely Magnus.

Taako wasn’t sure why the man was spending so much time with him, but after a while he stopped complaining because Magnus had the greatest stories to tell. He would pitch his voice up and wrinkle his nose and imitate the other members of the Starblaster. The impersonations were rarely accurate, but they always got to Taako. He would find himself rolling on the floor laughing, and pretty soon after that Magnus would follow suit. 

And his secrets were soft and intimate-it wasn’t gossip, even, it was Magnus spilling his heart to Taako, and after a while Taako decided that he would keep these secrets unspoken. He ignored the way his heart would skip a beat as Magnus would look him in the eyes as another confession spilled. He was keeping quiet only because the human fighter could pummel him into a pulp if he got mad. (But Magnus would never do that, he’s soft and gentle, and-)

Well, shit. 

***

The first day of cycle 67 was miserable for Taako. Not because of the terrain or the events that were happening-no, everything was fantastic, and that was the problem. They had to land on a planet entirely made up of puppies. 

Magnus was the first out of the ship, barely waiting for it to land before he was sprinting towards the nearest dog, which just so happened to be a corgi. How fucking perfect.

And Taako, watching this lumbering man rush in cooing “hi puppy”, knew that he had fucked up badly.

He let himself catch feelings. 

***

“Hey, Taak?” Taako looks up from the meal he’s preparing, and there is Magnus Burnsides, standing awkwardly near the trash can, an even blush spread across his face.

“Wassup, kemosabe?” He responds, trying his hardest to return to his meal and look disinterested.

Magnus coughs, and Taako steals a glance at him. He’s shuffling back and forth on his feet, hands grasped together in front of him. It almost looks like he’s nervous.

“I was about to go some play with some of the dogs if you wanna, ah, come with me?”

Taako drops his spoon into the broth. “Just you and me?”

“I mean, y-yeah,” Magnus starts, reaching with his left arm to scratch his neck, “unless that makes you, like, uncomfortable or something.”

Taako’s heart pounds. “It’s all chill, homie, just checking.”

Magnus nods. “So, are you coming?”

Taako pauses and pretends to think it over, to really decide. He’s gotta keep his flair for dramatics. After a full minute he responds. 

“I guess so.” There must be something in his voice that gives him away, because Magnus beams.

***

The dogs, apparently, are content playing with each other, which is fine, because it gives Magnus and Taako an opportunity to talk.

“Least favorite crew member,” Taako asks, and Magnus squishes his face together.

“I like everyone,” he complains, and Taako rolls his eyes.

“Well, pick the one you like the least,” Taako says, taking a swig from the wine bottle. He had conjured up a bottle of wine ten minutes ago, and he would have to conjure up another one soon.

“I guess…Davenport because I know him the least, but I still love him, I promise,” Magnus answers sternly, and Taako can’t help but laugh. Magnus joins him.  
“Alright, I got a question,” Magnus says, and he refuses to look in Taako’s eye for some reason. “Do you like anyone in the crew?” The question catches Taako off guard. Magnus sees the confusion in his eyes, and adds, “Ya know, like like.”

“I got that, kemosabe.” He snaps, and damn, this is bad, because the answer is yes. The answer is Magnus, and he doesn’t know how to respond. “Why?”

Magnus looks hurt, and Taako feels so bad. “We were just telling secrets, and I figured…” Magnus sighs and runs a hand through his hair. When he looks in the eye again he looks resigned, scared, and so hopeful that it hurts. “I’ll tell you my answer if you tell me yours.”

Taako huffs out a breath. He should just leave, but this is the perfect opportunity to learn a juicy Magnus secret. “Alright,” he starts, “for part one: yes.”

Magnus’ eyes shoot up, and he grins. “Me too.”

And shit, Taako thinks, Magnus likes Lucretia. Why wouldn’t he, they’re raising a fucking fish child together.

“Who is it?” Magnus asks, slowly, and Taako freezes.

“Myself, hon, who else?” His voice cracks, sounding fake and plastic in his ears, but Magnus must believe him because his face falls.

“Oh.” He bites his lip and looks in the direction of the dogs playing. “I guess I gotta say mine then.”

He sounds so resigned. Taako speaks up. “Hey, we can play another game-”

“It’s you.”

There’s a pause, a confused and delighted pause, before Taako starts laughing. He can’t help it-he bursts. 

Magnus looks mortified. “Look, I know it’s stupid, I just-”

Taako holds his hand up, silencing Magnus. He gasps one more time, regaining his breath, and smiles. “Maggie, Magnus, my dear sweet boy, I fucking lied about the whole liking myself thing.”

Magnus frowns. “Then who do you like?”

Taako sighs, and leans in close. “Take a guess.”

And the next thing either of them knows they’re kissing, in a field of dogs.

They agree it was one of the best cycles.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @infernaltwink!


End file.
